


新年大吉（出胜）

by b1ackdreambd



Category: izukatu, 出胜 - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b1ackdreambd/pseuds/b1ackdreambd
Summary: abo无个性世界成年出胜





	新年大吉（出胜）

半夜十一点接到臭久的电话，爆豪发了一顿脾气，气鼓鼓地上床睡了。说到他为什么生气，原因可就长了。  
爆豪胜己名校毕业，精英成长路线，现在还是一家跨国私企的新任高管，年轻多金，英俊帅气，应该过着顺风顺水、美女环绕的生活，但是他最近三个月的生活仿佛狗屎一样，就是因为现在住在他家里的绿毛虫痴汉。  
这家伙小时候跟他住同一条街，房间只隔了两扇窗，和他穿同一条开裆裤长大。但是臭久天生和他就不是同类人，又胆小又爱哭，没一件事做得好。但自从发现他是A自己却是O，他就霸凌臭久来满足自尊心，直到他第一次发情，爆豪的不安和恐惧达到了顶峰。然后父母带着他离开从小长大的街道，搬家了。  
那以后他就再也没有见过自己的幼驯染，那个绿毛虫废久，只是偶尔听到光己说过他们家的近况。绿谷家过得很艰难，出久去做了很危险的工作，他母亲为此哭了很久，他最近才退了役。  
十几年过去，只是没想过绿谷出久会这样重新出现在他面前——以他的新秘书身份。他omega的身份已经被彻底隐藏了起来，但绿谷的到来打破了他的所有的平静，他的生活被搅得翻天覆地，他真的很不得把绿谷出久的脑袋塞进马桶里冲个百八十遍再扔到东京湾里喂鲨鱼。

傻逼……混蛋……狗屎臭久……  
他在梦中呓语，骂骂咧咧。，似乎是感觉到熟悉的让人不爽的气息在靠近，他翻了个身，背过去。  
晚归的绿谷一身黑西装，蹑手蹑脚地坐着床边，伸长脖子看了看，轻声地叫他，“小胜……小胜……！”  
似乎睡熟了，绿谷这才敢放下背包，脱掉衣服。又怕手表的金属表带吵醒他，又回头看他，再轻轻放在床头。三个小时前他还在出差，本想告诉小胜自己要外宿，结果察觉他的药又失效了，这才急急忙忙赶回家。  
而绿谷心肝胆颤地在他塌边躺下没半分钟，就狠狠被一脚踹下了床。  
绿谷在地上摔了个屁股朝天，委屈地看他，“小、小胜……”爆豪气得眼冒火星，喘着粗气大骂，“滚回你的房间去！！”  
“这里就是我房间啊，小胜……”

绿谷爬起来，打开了台灯。  
一圈黄色的光晃悠悠地亮起来，温柔地照在床头。爆豪愣了愣，发现周围的一切都不是自己熟悉的东西，床上全是被他扒出来的绿谷的衣服，他最贴身的衣服都被塞进了被子里。  
他早就在热潮里昏头转向的，对自己失去意识的几个小时里做的事情毫不知觉。这不是个好兆头，他的药已经失效到这种地步。  
发情期的爆豪情绪容易失控，他摔了他房间里的所有能摔的东西。椅子“哐”地撞在窗上，玻璃碎了满地，接着他夺门而出。绿谷追在他后面，在他打开大门之前拦住了他。  
“小胜！”  
他抱住他的时候，爆豪的身体是滚烫的，浑身是汗，立刻失去意识地瘫软在他怀里。绿谷将他身体拉近自己怀里，擦去他脸上的汗。  
他神色委顿地望着怀里的爆豪。他一直都很努力，比起他拥有的天赋，他付出的要来得更多，可却被人认为理所当然地要承担更多的事。光己可能也从来没同自己儿子说过她的感受，却在绿谷面前流着泪，希望他能减轻他的痛苦。  
他们的关系很复杂，小胜是他的噩梦也是他遥远的憧憬，可小胜永远不会知道，当他们重新相遇时，他会这么雀跃不已。  
小胜远不像在他面前那样那么狠心，他服役的时候没办法回家，小胜私底下帮了妈妈很多忙，他其实都知道得一清二楚。只要能帮到小胜，他做什么都愿意……

爆豪一身粉白的肉，在昏光里明晃晃的，摸起来像一块柔腻的羊脂。绿谷掐着他的细腰往下按，他听话地接受摆弄，趴在床上翘起屁股。  
绿谷伸手掰开他的臀瓣，露出闭合的小穴，它看上去贞洁又生涩，似乎从来没接纳过alpha。绿谷伸入一个指节，像从熟烂的桃子底部刺入，果肉和汁水都被戳得争相恐后地溢出。绿谷戳了几下，不再犹豫加入第二根手指长驱直入。  
小胜完全做好了接纳性器的准备，吞咽着绿谷布满伤疤粗粝的手指。绿谷镇定地看着在床上扭摆的腰臀，他用手按住不老实的omega，抓起阴茎顶在湿润的小洞前，像他此前做过无数次的那样，插入，镇压挣扎的omega，释放信息素。

小胜总是在这个时候骂他卑劣龌龊，下贱腌臢，不配当一个军人。  
但现在他被顶得双腿打颤，膝盖摇摇欲坠地在床单上摩擦，双手往后勾住绿谷布满伤疤的手臂，“唔……啊……啊……”  
他被捅穿了身体，一路捅进了生殖腔里，陌生又强烈的交合让他脑子乍地失去控制，神魂摇荡地沦陷在Alpha的充沛的信息素里，耻辱感在Alpha的主宰中被无限淡化。像坐了一艘小船，摆荡地在世间，又像灵魂在被拉扯，从身体里撞出来又被压回去。他睁开眼，被毛茸茸的绿毛怪拱来拱去，干燥的唇贴在他耳边喘气。  
“臭久……”  
小胜的手贴着他脖颈，往上插进他头发里，用力地拽，“滚……”绿谷被迫昂起头来，“小胜别……”  
“找死吗！”他无力地搡开绿谷胸膛，抬了抬自己的腰，在体内炙硬的性器脱出，牵出一条条缠绵的水丝，“唔……”他敏感得浑身颤栗，急忙并起双腿，往他脸上蹬了一脚，“滚开。”  
“小胜，”绿谷抓住他的脚踝，欺身把他按在床上，“你确定能撑住吗？”  
“你药的副作用只会越来越大，让我帮你……跟之前一样，只是临时标记，我不会对你做更多的。”绿谷握住他双手，按住他软绵绵的挣扎，“……好吗？”  
“为什么是你……”他眼眶猩红，气得眼冒金星，“为什么总是你！”  
绿谷莞尔，松开他手腕。安抚抹去他脸上的汗和眼泪，“小胜闭上眼睛就好了。”

可恶的臭久……裙带菜混蛋……垃圾……臭傻逼……  
爆豪手肘撑着床垫，双拳紧握，屁股被废久撞得啪啪地响，小穴呲呲地冒着黏腻的水，累硕的阴囊把他的会阴拍打得发红。信息素激烈的碰撞，他神智不清地骂骂咧咧，间或呻吟几声，就差哭出声来，绿谷盯着他下凹的腰线，一声不吭地喘着气往死里顶他。  
爆豪浑身绵软地往下耷，臭久端着他的胯，迫使他的屁股翘高。他的腰就这么悬在空中，一下一下压得细腰几欲折断，他实在不舒服，挣扎地扭动，绿谷无情地抬起他，爆豪不得不折起自己身体迎合他。  
这个混蛋从上往下狠狠地顶，在他肚皮显出alpha阴茎的形状。爆豪满足又崩溃地大叫，身体抽搐，稀稀拉拉地漏出汁水，抖得膝盖撞在一起。  
强烈的生理反应让爆豪失控了一分钟，绿谷被他夹得倒抽一口冷气，赶紧抽出了性器。他像是早早预料到一样，捞起床边的毛巾，擦拭爆豪满腿满屁股狼狈的浑浊液体，接着拿过枕头让他趴一会。  
爆豪张着嘴喘气，原本浑身雪白的皮肤都因为潮吹上了一层浅浅的粉色，他只歇了一小会儿，又直起身把屁股翘起来，露出双股间熟软的小缝。  
“休息会儿吧？”绿谷有点担心他。  
爆豪反应略有迟缓，不知哪来的凉风一吹，小穴一缩，他又颤了一下，“闭嘴，把你的……臭鸡巴放进来……快点唔……”

绿谷又从后面顶进去，一下顶在了爆豪的生殖腔里，原本窄小的生殖腔现在变得甜蜜可人，那象征着生育的小腔道比起它的主人要来得更诚实，一碰到绿谷就化成了一摊软肉，像花蕾一样拥了上来，裹着他往里面吸。发情的爆豪磨人得要命，一会像只凶兽低吼，一会又往后翘着屁股迎合他的抽插。绿谷可怜他膝盖跪得发红，他把他翻过来，侧身挺进去。  
这个姿势让他有余裕欣赏小胜漂亮的身体。小胜宽肩细腰，肌肉紧实，肉体线条修长又丰满，乳房饱满地翘起，乳头嫩生生的，却比通常哺乳期的女人还圆润些……  
他雪白的胸脯在眼前上下摇晃，绿谷眼神发直，忍不住伸手捏住他乳房下缘，慢慢拢住那块摇晃的肌肉，只敢轻轻地捻他的乳头。但是更不妙了，小胜发出呻吟，这个角度又刺激到他哪个地方，肉道湿软泥泞得一塌糊涂，又抖得浑身颤栗，莹白的脚尖蜷缩起来。  
可怜的小胜……  
绿谷心疼他满脸湿哒哒，已经不知道是汗是泪还是口水，身上更是到处黏腻的体液，于是放慢了速度。绿谷摇摆窄腰，深深埋入他的肉道，再慢慢拔出来，浅浅插进去再抽出。他缓慢稳定地在他背后辛勤耕耘，小胜就像只猫咪一样缩起脚趾，弓起背，被撑得圆圆的穴口急促地收缩起来，一张一合地往后吞咽阴茎，粉粉的臀尖撞在绿谷小腹上黏连不舍。  
“唔……”太慢了，小胜急得喘息都在颤抖，他渐渐失去控制，自顾自地扭起来，摇摆细腰圆臀，“啊啊啊……”

绿谷理智线崩断，翻身将他两条腿折起来。正面上他，是小胜最讨厌的姿势，就算是在发情期，也常常会一拳揍过来，正情迷意乱的绿谷好几次都被打得满地找牙。  
虽然和爆豪做爱一直都是高风险作业，但他是冒着极大风险才敢这样上他，现在真的是管不了这么多了，绿谷双手握住他腿弯，用身体困住这头凶兽，挺腰将阴茎顶进他的生殖腔里。  
“你……你这个……”爆豪被他手臂牢牢钳住往下压，他无力的攀住绿谷的手臂，喉咙里发出混乱的呜咽，“住手……不……”  
“小胜，嘴巴张开。”绿谷的拇指从他嘴角顶入，防止他咬破自己的舌头，将手指伸进去。咸涩粗大的指头伸进他后颚，阻止他吞咽，爆豪扭着头挣扎，口津流了一脖子，“呜呜……唔……”  
Alpha强势的侵犯着他的生殖腔，原来还残存的些许理智被操得只剩支离破碎的呻吟，他软绵绵地被再次顶上高潮，前后都涌出生理液，比前一次来得还要恨，他哆哆嗦嗦地抖着腿和腰，抽了近半分钟。  
绿谷两指变味地勾着他的舌头夹弄，低头偷吻Omega湿软的嘴唇和舌尖。他没有反抗，手搭着他的脖子咬他可恨的嘴唇。绿谷倒是受到了鼓舞似的，还捧起他，舌尖直往深处入侵，绵长的深吻，他们在床上做了这么多次还是头一回。  
绿谷有些晕乎乎，抬头看见小胜双唇都被亲得撅起来，笑了一下，拇指按在他唇上。  
小胜双眸失焦，“不行了……”  
绿谷再次把他翻过去，在他身下塞了枕头。脸埋在他背后，鼻尖在他腺体上蹭了又蹭，着迷地深深吸了几口，“小胜再坚持一会儿，马上就结束。”  
每次被标记小胜反应都极大，这次耗尽了他的体力，他趴在床上许久都没缓过来。绿谷担忧地将他抱起来，遭到了反抗，他苦口婆心地劝，“小胜，不即时处理干净会怀孕的……”  
“谁要怀你的种！走开我自己来……”

爆豪从床上站起来，双腿簌簌地抖着，浑身肌肉不听使唤，根本走不动。绿谷计划通地将他抱去了浴室里，然后拿出长长的导管，刺进生殖腔里，清空残精。  
爆豪敏感地浑身一颤，接着低头喘粗气，按在盥洗台上的手臂浮起青筋。好不容易忍到清理干净，又被臭久多此一举地抱进冲澡间里清洗。温暖的水流冲刷着皮肤都让他觉得太过刺激，臭久的手指还在他股间磨来磨去，可恶的废久……  
性交后的信息素还未散，爆豪身体从里到外都是绿谷的气味，他每一次触摸靠近都是一种难忍的引诱。绿谷吮着他鲜红的唇，不停汲取他口腔里的信息素，情意缠绵，恋恋不舍。  
小胜昏昏沉沉，流水划过他的鼻梁和唇珠，穿过氤氲的水汽，他垂着湿润的眼睫无声地看他。绿谷举着喷头，轻轻一笑，“小胜，还好我回来了。”如果他没有察觉电话里爆豪的失常，没有及时赶回来，或许会发生更不可测的事。  
爆豪抢过喷头，举起来喷在臭久脸上，“给我滚。”  
他不像某些愚蠢的Alpha，性交过后就昏了头，还要抱着Omega含情脉脉地温存，做完立马给他滚得越远越好。

隔天绿谷早早起来准备早饭，满面红光的蠢样，看了就来气。他请了假在家，现在浑身都是绿谷出久的味道，根本没办法出门见人，脾气也坏得一点即着。  
“你到底什么时候滚出我家？”  
绿谷在刷碗，“这样不好吗？这样不会有其他人知道小胜的秘密了。”  
“我给你一周时间搬走。”

绿谷在厨房里，回头偷偷他。爆豪瞪他，“看什么看？！有屁快放。”  
他围着围裙，哂笑道，“我还以为小胜醒过来会把我剁成肉泥扔到东京湾里喂鱼呢，原来只是让我搬走。”  
爆豪一怔，咬着牙狠道，“你想让我动手……早说。”心里却想，他哪有这么可怕？  
绿谷嘿嘿地傻笑，“小胜今晚想吃什么？”  
“你做的菜就有没几样能吃的……赶紧滚！”  
“是比不上小胜，可是我也没这么差吧？今晚吃猪排饭吧，我最有信心啦。”  
“你他妈是不是听不懂人话！！！”  
“小胜不喜欢就换一个菜，不要生气了……”  
小胜气得今晚亲自下厨了，给臭久的饭里加了一层芥末一层二荆条。

end


End file.
